


You Have No Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean-Centric, Gen, Pre-Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's final words to Sam 03.16, pre-slash/unrequited wincest. Major Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Idea

You know, I never got to tell you. Remember that time you ran off to Flagstaff? I knew where you’d gone, Sam. I took the beating, told Dad I had no idea where you were. I wanted you safe and happy, and figured you’d be those things if you were away from him and me. You had no idea.

 

Remember that time you stayed up all night filling out college documents, forging Dad’s signature and sending them out so quietly, thinking me and Dad were both passed out? He was, I wasn’t. I slipped sleeping pills into his beer that night, because I found the applications in your backpack. I hoped you’d get away from me and Dad. Dad and me… You had no idea.

 

Remember those nights I’d be gone most of the night, letting you stay up eating junk food and doing homework or watching tv? You always yelled at me about sneaking out to stay the night with girls… But that wasn’t the case most of the time, Sam. I was out getting us money, or food, or books for you. Dad never left us with enough cash those weeks; I just hated to see you worried… You had no idea.

 

Remember that night you snuck Dad’s whiskey? You got so drunk, spent the whole next morning puking. I covered for you, you know… Told Dad I got into it, you just had the flu. Man, I don’t think he’d ever made me run so much as he did that day. But it was worth it, I don’t know what he would have done to you. You had no idea.

 

Remember the day I dragged you out of the fire that burned Jess? Damn near the same way I carried you out of the fire that burned our mom. You didn’t wanna go, either time, I think… But I couldn’t let you stay. I couldn’t let you die. You had no idea.

 

Remember the day you woke up on that blood-covered mattress in Cold Oak? How I explained what happened? How we ate and laughed and drove to Bobby’s like everything was okay? You had no idea.

 

You watched the light fade out of my eyes, my hot blood soaking through your jeans and shirt. You pulled off that amulet you gave me so many years ago (you had no idea that I never took it off, not unless I was forced to).You put it around your own neck, my cooling life fluid sticking to your skin. You carried my body out to the car. Our car… Our _home._ But you had no idea.

 

I never got to tell you, you know. Why I did everything like that over the years… How much I cared for you. What I should have told you, I shouldn’t have hidden it all… Now I’m dead, gone forever, and you have no idea what I’ve done for you.


End file.
